


My Heart Is Turning, Falling Into Place

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Dates, Getting Together, POV Jyn Erso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: And yes, he’s handsome. Very handsome and charming, he’s got a magnetic personality that draws you in, that makes you want to be in his presence. He’s got warm, dark eyes that sparkle when he laughs, and very kissable lips…And fuck, she’s in love with Cassian.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	My Heart Is Turning, Falling Into Place

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dailyrebelcaptain's Valentine's Day Celebration, prompts used: 'No way' & 'First kiss'  
> Title from Josh Groban's My Confession.

“No. There’s no way.”

The words leave her mouth faster than Jyn has a chance to realize stop them. She places a hand on the wall and leans against the kitchen counter. She had been minding her own business, just making herself a light lunch, when the sudden thought of Cassian came unbidden.

She walks quite dazed towards her small table, and plops to the closest chair. She rests her elbows on the table and rests her whole face against her upturned hands. “What the hell?”

What the hell indeed. It’s not like she likes Cassian that way, right? Sure, she likes how kind and dependable he is, how he’s the one she can always run to when in trouble and know that Cassian will be there for her in whatever way she needs. He’s funny and responsible – she’s joked before that he’s her jimminy cricket – and a great cook who sometimes gives her left overs, when he doesn’t make extra to give her, because while she can survive on some recipes, she’s not the best at cooking.

He soothes her, he honestly does. She has been described as a fire, but Cassian is the one who can calm it down and always knows exactly how to do it. He knows her like the back of his hand, and she doesn’t mind, because hey, at least she doesn’t need to explain everything.

And yes, he’s handsome. Very handsome and charming, he’s got a magnetic personality that draws you in, that makes you want to be in his presence. He’s got warm, dark eyes that sparkle when he laughs, and very kissable lips…

And fuck, she’s in love with Cassian.

The realization makes her head spin, and forgetting her hands, she lets it fall against the wooden surface. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I’m in love with Cassian.”

Now the question was, could Cassian return her feelings? Maybe. But the better question was, was she going to pursue something with Cassian, or just let the things be as they were? She needed to think… which she did for a grand total of ten seconds before deciding that she was not a coward and yes, Cassian was worth the possible heartbreak if he said no.

Mind made up, she knew she needed a plan. Because while she did approach men when she wanted, it was very different from approaching a stranger, than approaching someone you already loved as friend whom you wanted to change to a lover.

She could enlist Leia, she and Cassian were close, but she didn’t want to involved someone else. This was something that she had to do on her own. She was so lost in thoughts that, she nearly jumped when her phone vibrated. When she saw who it was, she sighed, of course it was Cassian. It was a text, it read: ‘Want to go and watch a movie?’

Of course she wanted to go and watch a movie, she would follow Cassian anywhere. She would do anything if it meant spending time – much better alone time – with him. She texted back, ‘Sure. When?’

‘Later today, if you’re not busy?’

No, she wasn’t busy. Hell, she’d cancel plans for this man. ‘What time?’

‘Eight, works?’

‘Yes. See you there.’

His response was a smiley face, and it made her smile. When no more texts came, she rushed to her room, she wanted an outfit to look good in. Much to her luck, she found something and got it ready, she debated for heels or flats, before choosing some heeled boots that would match. 

She spend the time she still had to waste trying to finish her book, but all her thoughts went back to Cassian and their date. Sure, it was not a date-date, but she wanted it. It was then when she decided to just jump into the deep and ask Cassian to date her after the movie. Or maybe before.

She changed, did a full face of make up, grabbed her purse and walked out. She made her way to the cinema quickly enough on her car, she had lucked out and in that she there was no traffic. When she got there, she found Cassian near the entrance and her heart skipped a beat.

When she looked at him, and he smiled at her, she decided that it was now or never. She approached him and gave him a hug, one he returned gladly. “Hey, Cass.” She started, and while she began feeling a knot form on her throat and like she had swallowed a bunch of butterflies, she took a deep breath. “Listen, there was something I wanted to ask you.”

“You know you can ask anything Jyn.” That and a smile was Cassian’s response. 

One hand tensed on her purse, “Ah… well,” oh hell, was her courage failing her now? But looking into Cassian’s soft face, and thinking of her mother, she squared her shoulders. “I wanted to ask if you want to go out with me?” There, no taking it back.

Cassian’s eyebrows shot upwards and his eyes grew wide. “Jyn, are you serious?”

Oh not an immediate rejection. “Very much.” She grew very serious. “I know I’m just dumping this on you like a bucket of cold water, but I realized that I liked liked you, and I didn’t wanted to waste time. You know me, it’s do or die with me.”

“Yes, I know that,” Cassian smiled gently. “Because I know you.”

“And then you should know, I’m serious.”

“Which is why, my answer is thank god.” Cassian said and chuckled. “You know, I wanted to ask you out, but I – ah, well, lost my courage the other day.”

Feeling like her soul had returned to her body, she smiled at Cassian. “Well then, go me. Or rather, should I say, go us?”

“Us, it sounds better doesn’t it?” Cassian said as he extended his hand. 

She took it with no hesitation, “It does indeed. Now, about that movie?”

Cassian laughed, “Well, since it’s a date, and I asked, it’s on me. Now, lets go and watch what you want.”

“You are the absolute best Cassian Andor.”

“Don’t I know it.”

“Now, don’t get cocky on me.”

Hand in hand, they made their way to the ticket stand after deciding on the movie. And they did not let go of each other’s hands through it all. She took Cassian home, and after a moment’s hesitation, as one, they both leaned towards each other and placed a gentle kiss on each other’s lips. 

It was a soft and perfect first kiss, and she would later say, she heard music in her head.


End file.
